The Arena
by loveequalslove
Summary: Abigail Butcher is a 17-year-old from District 5. She is reaped in the 72nd Hunger Games. Using only her skills, mind, and experience she must outlast 23 other teenagers in a fight to the death. Abigail has left everything behind, her family and her boyfriend. As time passes by she is forced to accept that she may die or live in the snowy arena. She will make enemies and friends.
1. Prolgue

Prologue

My name is Abigail Butcher. My age is 16 years old. My District is 5 which supports Panem's power and electricity.

I wake up to the sound of water droplets beating against my windowsill. The house has been worn down for years but recently it seemed like it was falling apart. Today was my 16th birthday, it had been impressive I lived this far, let alone having my name in that big giant bowl so many times.

I was an only child. My father was an electrician. He was my parent. I had no idea if his love was a deadbeat or not alive. I pace myself against wooden floors. The dog, I forget the breed, Isac starts whining. Scratching his chin, I whisper into his ear that I'll give him treats later. I put on my coat and head outside. I have to get a few rabbits from Mrs. Ramirez.

I didn't mind the fall. It was a pleasant season, winter was coming anyway and that was worse. Before the war, terrible war that resulted in The Hunger Games people used to call it autumn as well.

Nuclear war and natural catastrophe had resulted in this. A goverment used in oppressing people, killing them, forcing children to participate in sinister inventions by The Capitol.

There were rumours of a revolution but the last time we had one the districts did not win obviously. District 13 was obliterated to ash.

I smile at Mrs. Ramirez. She is an old woman. She forces a smile and greets me; her husband had been catching game forever. She was the grandmother of the girl who was reaped this year. Her name was Cecily. She was my hair. She had dark brown hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. If Cecily was still alive, she'd be my age. I wish, I knew her better. She was kind to me and always made sure my Dad and I had plenty to eat. But that is what these games did. They ruined everyone's lives and the only people who rejoice are the elite and the terrifying President Snow. I didn't know the name of the boy who was reaped and died.

The arenas had always seemed harsh but this year was a jungle. 24 teens from 12 districts were forced to play in the deadliest survival. The gamemakers were sicker each year and more deadly. The greatest gift one could receive is to never be made to participate.

"How are you?" I ask. Mrs. Ramirez looks at me with cold eyes and says, "I'm doing well dear. How are you?" she asks. My intention is to make a discrete lie, but it comes off sounding untrue. Johanna Mason from District 7: Lumber had won the games and honestly I'm not sure how she is not dead. She straightforward shows her hatred for The Capitol.

I give her the money and take the rabbits home. I skin them, prepare them and make some rabbit soup. I head outside wrapping myself with my sweater. The leaves fall down and the cold air slices through the wind.

Radeyn Butcher who is a year older than me sits by side. He laugh. a little. His cheeks are fleshed red because of the cold.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" my boyfriend asks. I hadn't asked him; it had been after the many times we had seen each other; our fathers had been working effortlessly in the Electric Compound. At schools we were just as close. He had taught me how to make a 60 year old electric stove work and he was really intelligent. We became friends, then best friends, and finally boyfriend and girlfriend as time goes.

I invite him inside to eat. "How is your sister doing?" I ask. "She may have to draw her name a couple times for the food rations." he says.

"Wait. Why? She's been fine for the last three years." He gets up and levels with me.

"No one wants this. Especially her."

I turn my head back and press my hand to my face.

"Can we please not talk about The Hunger Games now?" I ask. He brings up Cecily and I assure him it's not that. The games were brutal and wicked. Isaac comes to lick my hand.

"Maybe someday we'll finally live in peace." I tell Radeyn before kissing him.


	2. Part 1

_**Part 1: Last Goodbyes**_


End file.
